لِتُنْذِرَ قَوْمًامَا أُنْذِرَ ءَابَاؤُهُمْ فَهُمْ غَافِلُونَ
لِتُنذِرَ قَوْمًا مَّاأُنذِرَ آبَاؤُهُمْ فَهُمْ غَافِلُونَ Türkçe okunuşu:Li tunzire kavmen mâ unzire âbâuhum fe hum gâfilûn(gâfilûne). Türkçe meali: Babaları uyarılmamış bir kavmi, uyarman içindir. Çünkü onlar gâfillerdir. English meaning: In order that you may warn a people whose forefathers were not warned, so they are heedless. 1. li tunzire : senin uyarman için 2. kavmen : kavim 3. mâ unzire : uyarılmadı 4. âbâu-hum : onların babaları 5. fe : böylece 6. hum : onlar 7. gâfilûne : gâfil olanlar AÇIKLAMA Bir evvelki âyet-i kerime ile bağlantı yapıldığında, Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V)'in babaları uyarılmamış bir kavmi uyarması için Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in Allahû Tealâ tarafından indirildiği ifade edilmektedir. Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V)'in de Sıratı Mustakîm'in üzerinde olduğu ve Allahû Tealâ tarafından gönderildiği ifade edilmektedir. Allahû Tealâ, babaları uyarılmamış bir kavimden bahsetmektedir. Kur'ân'ın diğer âyetlerine göre burada Allahû Tealâ'nın, Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V)'in Arap kavmine evvelce hiç resûl göndermediği mânâsını çıkartmak mümkün değildir. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim Allahû Tealâ'nın resûllerini ardarda ve bütün kavimlere gönderdiğini söylemektedir. O zaman babaları uyarılmamış bir kavim, kendilerine gelen uyarıyı almamış, kabul etmemiş ve puta tapanlar olarak yaşamış olan bir kavimdir. Bu kavmin içinde hristiyanlar ve yahudiler de vardı. Ama hepsi bir kavmi oluşturuyorlardı. Puta tapanlar kendilerine resûl geldiği halde onu değil, babalarını dikkate almışlardır. Babaları da kendi babalarını dikkate almışlar, kendilerine gelen resûlleri dikkate almamışlardır. Allahû Tealâ bu sebeple: "Babanız İbrâhîm" ifadesini kullanmaktadır. Allah, bütün kavimlere, onlara kendi dilleriyle hitap eden Resûl gönderdiğini ve bu Resûlleri ardarda gönderdiğini ifade etmektedir. 14/İBRÂHÎM-4: Ve mâ erselnâ min resûlin illâ bi lisâni kavmihî li yubeyyine lehum, fe yudillullâhu men yeşâu ve yehdî men yeşâu, ve huvel azîzul hakîm(hakîmu). Hiçbir resûlümüz yoktur ki; Biz, onu kendi kavminin lisanıyla göndermiş olmayalım. Onlara (kendi lisanlarıyla) beyan etsin (açıklasın) diye. Öyleyse Allah, dilediğini (Allah’a ulaşmayı dilemeyenleri) dalâlette bırakır. Dilediğini (Allah’a ulaşmayı dileyenleri) hidayete erdirir. Ve O, Azîz’dir, Hikmet Sahibi’dir. 23/MU'MİNÛN-44: Summe erselnâ rusulenâ tetrâ, kullemâ câe ummeten resûluhâ kezzebûhu fe etbâ’nâ ba’dahum ba’dan ve cealnâhum ehâdîs(ehâdîse), fe bu’den li kavmin lâ yu’minûn(yu’minûne). Sonra Biz, resûllerimizi ardarda (arası kesilmeksizin) gönderdik. Her ümmete resûlü geldiği zaman, her defasında onu yalanladılar. Biz de onları birbiri arkasından (helâk ettik). Ve onları efsane kıldık. Artık mü’min olmayan kavim (Allah’ın rahmetinden) uzak olsun. Tefsiri: "Cenâb-ı Allah "Yakın ataları azabla korkutulmamış, bu yüzden gaflet içinde kalmış bir kavmi uyarman için..." buyurmuştur. Bunun tefsiri Secde Sûresi (3. ayette) geçmişti. Bu ayetteki mi ile, müsbet mananın da kastedilmiş olabileceği söylenmiştir. Bu da şu iki şekilde olur: a) Bu, "Sen, babaları inzâr edildiği gibi, o kavmi de inzâr edesin diye..." manasınadır. Bu durumda mâ, masdariyye olur. b) Bu mâ, ism-i mevsul de olabilir. Buna göre mana, "Babaları inzâr edilen bir kavmi inzâr edesin diye... Çünkü onlar gafildiler" şeklinde olur. Bu edatın, mâ-i nafiye (olumsuzluk mâ´sı) olduğunu söylememiz halinde, bunun tefsiri açıktır. Çünkü babalan korkutulmayan bu kimseler, inzârdan sonra yine gafil olabilirler. Buradaki mâ´nın, müsbet manada olduğunu söylememiz halinde de, cümlenin manası açıktır. O zaman bunun manası, ´ Onların babalarının inzâr edilişi gibi, onları inzâr et. Çünkü onlar gafildirler" şeklinde olur. Bu ifadeyle ilgili birkaç mesele var: Birinci Mesele Bu iki izahtan birisi, babalarının inzâr edilmemiş olduğu neticesini, diğeri ise inzâr edildikleri neticesini verip, ikisi arasında bir tezad olunca, daha nasıl bu şekilde iki mana anlaşılabilir? Buna karşı diyoruz ki: Ayetteki ma´nın, nâfiye olduğunu söylememiz halinde, manası, "Babalan korkutulmamış olan" şeklinde olur. Halbuki onların atalarının inzâr edilmeleri, atalarından önce geçenlerin inzâr edilmiş olmalarına, sonraki atalarının ise inzâr edilmemiş olmalarına ters değildir. Tebliğin Evrenselliği Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, "Yakın ataları azabla korkutulmamış bir kavmi korkutman, inzâr etmen için..." ifadesi, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)´in, yahudileri inzâr etmekle emredilmemiş olmasını gerektirir. Çünkü, onların ataları inzâr edilmişlerdi. Ne dersin? Biz diyoruz ki: Durum böyle değildir. Bu, bizim, buradaki mâ´nın olumsuzluk değil de, müsbet bir mâna ifade eden "mâ" olduğunu söylememize göre, açık bir husustur. Ve yine bu, bizim buradaki "mâ"nın, olumsuzluk mâ´sı olduğunu söylememiz halinde de böyledir. Kİ biz bu hususu, Secde Sûresi 3. ayetin tefsirinde izah etmiş ve şöyle demiştik: Bundan maksat, onların atalarının, sapıtmalarından ve önceki peygamberlerden sonra uyarılmış olmalarıdır. Çünkü Allah, bir elçi göndereceği zaman, kendisine bu elçiyi göndereceği o kavim içinde, (önceki) o peygamberin dinini açıklayan ve o dini emreden bir kimse bulunduğu müddetçe, genelde o peygamberi göndermez. Ama, onların içinde, böyle bir açıklamada bulunan kimse kalmaz, hepsi sapıtır, aradaki zaman uzar, küfür de yayılırsa; ya, önceki peygamberin dinini aynen anlatmak için veyahut da başka bir şeriat vaz etmek için başka bir peygamber gönderir. O halde Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın buyruğunun anlamı, "Önceki peygamberin yolundan saptıktan sonra inzâr edilmeyen bir kavmi uyarman için" şeklinde olur. Ki, yahudî ve hristiyanlar, bu ifadenin içine böylece girerler. Çünkü bunlar, sapıttıktan sonra, yakın ataları korkutulmamış olan kimselerdir. Binâenaleyh, işte ayetin bu ifadesi de, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)´in bütün insanlığa hak peygamber olarak gönderildiğinin bir delilidir. Üçüncü Mesele Ayetteki "Bu yüzden gaflet içinde kalmış" ifadesi, peygamber gönderme hususunun, kendilerine peygamber gönderilenlerin gaflet halinde olmaları halinde tahakkuk edeceğinin bir delilidir. Bu da, ya, onlardan kendilerine o şeriatı tebliğ eden kimsenin bulunması ve o kavmin de bu kimselere muhalefet etmesi, böylece de, onlara helak olmanın vacib olması sebebiyle, onların Allah´ın indirdiği şey hakkında bilgileri olmuş olur; dolayısıyla da bu helak, Allah´ın onlara peygamber göndermeden Önce yapmış olduğu bir azâb olmuş olmaz. Yine, peygamber göndermeksizin, peygamberlerin açıklamalarına ihtiyaç duyulmayan hususlara muhalefet eden kimselerin, helak olunmayı hak etmeleri de böyledir. Bizim bu söylediğimiz, Mu´tezlle´nin "Bir şeyin güzelliği ve çirkinliği aklen bilinir" şeklindeki görüşleri gibi değildir. Tam aksine demek istediğimiz, Allah Teâlâ´nın, bir kavmin içinde, birtakım şeylerin vacib olduğuna dair bilgi yaratıp, onların da o hususları terketmeleri halinde, onların bundan gafil olmamaları; onlara azâb etmenin de, onlara peygamber göndermeye dayandırılmamasıdır." (Fahruddin er-Razi; Tefsir-i Kebir).